Bestiary/Re;Birth1/Swallowtail
Swallowtails (アゲハ, Ageha) are one of the many enemies in the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia Series'', they look like fairies. They can turn Viral. Behavior Skills Swallowtails have 4 skills and a transformation: *Crush (0 SP) *Venom Attack (80 SP) *Blast Tornado / (240 SP) *Healing (100 SP) *Viral Form Attack Patterns Above 50% HP Swallowtails' main skills are Crush and Blast Tornado, they use Crush as their weak skill and Blast Tornado as their strong skill. Swallowtails also have Venom Attack, they use this skill often, but not as often as the other two skills mentioned previously. When they run out of SP, they only use Crush. They can turn Viral at any moment. Below 50% HP When Swallowtails' HP is below 50%, they will use "Healing" until their HP is above this percentage, they won't use any other skill in the meantime. It seems that Swallowtails with low HP have more chances to turn Viral. Other When a partner's HP is below 50%, Swallowtails will use "Healing" on it until its HP is above 70%, Swallowtails won't use any attack other than "Healing" in this case. Partners Swallowtails can have some partners to help them, eight combinations are known: A Swallowtail and two Kupokitties ( ) Normal *771 EXP / 1002 EXP (EXP Up) *424 Credits / 551 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *910 EXP / 1183 EXP (EXP Up) *497 Credits / 646 Credits (Credits Up) Two Swallowtails and two Kupokitties ( ) Normal *1050 EXP / 1365 EXP (EXP Up) *594 Credits / 772 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1189 EXP / 1545 EXP (EXP Up) *667 Credits / 867 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1328 EXP / 1726 EXP (EXP Up) *740 Credits / 962 Credits (Credits Up) A Swallowtail and a Wolf ( ) Normal *640 EXP / 832 EXP (EXP Up) *720 Credits / 936 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1001 EXP / 1301 EXP (EXP Up) *1044 Credits / 1357 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *779 EXP / 1012 EXP (EXP Up) *793 Credits / 1030 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1140 EXP / 1482 EXP (EXP Up) *1117 Credits / 1452 Credits (Credits Up) A Swallowtail and two Wolves ( ) Normal *1001 EXP / 1301 EXP (EXP Up) *1270 Credits / 1651 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1362 EXP / 1770 EXP (EXP Up) *1594 Credits / 2072 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1140 EXP / 1482 EXP (EXP Up) *1343 Credits / 1745 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *1723 EXP / 2239 EXP (EXP Up) *1918 Credits / 2493 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1501 EXP / 1951 EXP (EXP Up) *1667 Credits / 2167 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Viral Swallowtail *1862 EXP / 2420 EXP (EXP Up) *1991 Credits / 2588 Credits (Credits Up) Two Swallowtails and a Wolf ( ) Normal *919 EXP / 1194 EXP (EXP Up) *890 Credits / 1157 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1280 EXP / 1664 EXP (EXP Up) *1214 Credits / 1578 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1058 EXP / 1375 EXP (EXP Up) *963 Credits / 1251 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1197 EXP / 1556 EXP (EXP Up) *1036 Credits / 1346 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1419 EXP / 1844 EXP (EXP Up) *1287 Credits / 1673 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Two Viral Swallowtails *1558 EXP / 2025 EXP (EXP Up) *1360 Credits / 1768 Credits (Credits Up) Two Swallowtails and two Wolves ( ) Normal *1280 EXP / 1664 EXP (EXP Up) *1440 Credits / 1872 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf *1641 EXP / 2133 EXP (EXP Up) *1764 Credits / 2293 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1419 EXP / 1844 EXP (EXP Up) *1513 Credits / 1966 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves *2002 EXP / 2602 EXP (EXP Up) *2088 Credits / 2714 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1558 EXP / 2025 EXP (EXP Up) *1586 Credits / 2061 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Viral Swallowtail *1780 EXP / 2314 EXP (EXP Up) *1837 Credits / 2388 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Viral Swallowtail *2141 EXP / 2783 EXP (EXP Up) *2161 Credits / 2809 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Wolf + Two Viral Swallowtails *1919 EXP / 2494 EXP (EXP Up) *1910 Credits / 2483 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Wolves + Two Viral Swallowtails *2280 EXP / 2964 EXP (EXP Up) *2234 Credits / 2904 Credits (Credits Up) Three Swallowtails ( ) Normal *837 EXP / 1088 EXP (EXP Up) *510 Credits / 663 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *976 EXP / 1268 EXP (EXP Up) *583 Credits / 757 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1115 EXP / 1449 EXP (EXP Up) *656 Credits / 852 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Swallowtails *1254 EXP / 1630 EXP (EXP Up) *729 Credits / 947 Credits (Credits Up) Four Swallowtails ( ) Normal *1116 EXP / 1450 EXP (EXP Up) *680 Credits / 884 Credits (Credits Up) Viral Swallowtail *1255 EXP / 1631 EXP (EXP Up) *753 Credits / 978 Credits (Credits Up) Two Viral Swallowtails *1394 EXP / 1812 EXP (EXP Up) *826 Credits / 1073 Credits (Credits Up) Three Viral Swallowtails *1533 EXP / 1992 EXP (EXP Up) *899 Credits / 1168 Credits (Credits Up) Four Viral Swallowtails *1672 EXP / 2173 EXP (EXP Up) *972 Credits / 1263 Credits (Credits Up) Related Enemies Same Model *Cyberfly *Fairyfly *Speckle Gallery Normal Swallowtail Swallowtail.png|A Swallowtail SwallowtailSide.png|A Swallowtail (Side View) SwallowtailBack.png|A Swallowtail (Back View) Viral Swallowtail SwallowtailViral.png|A Viral Swallowtail SwallowtailViralSide.png|A Viral Swallowtail (Side View) SwallowtailViralBack.png|A Viral Swallowtail (Back View) Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Insect Category:Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Enemies Category:Viral Enemies Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Viral Enemies